Strip Poker
by Laura Black
Summary: Por primera vez en su vida, ambos se encontraban cómodos el uno con el otro, y sin ganas de separarse, permanecieron allí tumbados, piel con piel, sintiendo los latidos y la respiración del otro como si fuera la propia.


**STRIP POKER**

Entrecerró sus ojos verdes hasta convertirlos en apenas dos rendijas, intentando centrar su borrosa y desenfocada mirada, en las cartas que tenía en la mano. ¿Eso era un As? No, más bien se parecía a un 4. ¿O era una K? Quizá no veía bien porque no llevaba las gafas puestas, y bien era sabido que no veía tres encima de un burro sin ellas, pero cuando alzó su mano y sus dedos tocaron el cristal, descubrió que si las llevaba puestas. ¿Qué razón podría haber para que no viera bien? Las decenas de botellas de cerveza debían tener la respuesta.

-¿Es que estás tan cegato que no ves ni las cartas que tienes en las manos? – aquella voz masculina, denotaba cierto estado de embriagadez al hablar de forma pausada y siseante, como si pensaba con cuidado las palabras antes de decirlas.

-No me jodas, Snape – escupió Harry, intentando averiguar si una de las cartas que tenía era un As o un 4.

-Te gustaría, Potter – el estado del profesor de Pociones no era mejor que el del Salvador.

-¿El que me gustaría? – Severus soltó una carcajada ante la inocencia de su ahora compañero de trabajo.

-Que te jodiera, Potter, que te jodiera.

Por un momento, Harry se quedó sin palabras, no se sabía si porque no había entendido de todo el significado de éstas, o porque no tenía una respuesta coherente para ellas. Parpadeó un par de veces, y fijó su mirada en el hombre que tenía enfrente. Como habían terminado jugando al Strip Poker tras terminar una reunión de trabajo en el colegio, no lo sabía, pero lo cierto es que los dos habían terminado borrachos como una cuba y medio desnudos.

Un momento…

¿Estaba casi desnudo? Completamente azorado, bajó la cabeza para mirarse, y se encontró con su torso completamente libre de cualquiera tela que lo cubriera, sus piernas cruzadas en forma india, también desnudas. Llevaba solo los calzoncillos verdes. Sintió un calor instalarse en sus mejillas. Tragando con dificultad, y temeroso ante lo que se pudiera encontrar cuando mirara a Snape, alzó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en él.

Pese a que tenía la mirada un poco desenfocada debido al alcohol, pudo apreciar con toda claridad, el pecho desnudo de su compañero, libre de vello y con los músculos torneados y bien marcados. Quien iba a imaginarse que el murciélago tuviera ese cuerpo con la edad que tenía.

Snape fue consciente en todo momento, de la mirada hambrienta que le lanzaba Potter. No pudo evitar regodearse y sentirse halagado ante ello. Al chico parecía gustarle lo que veía, y si era sincero consigo mismo, a él también le gustaba lo que veía en Potter.

-Por la forma en la que me estás mirando, podría llegar a la conclusión de que has cambiado de opinión sobre lo de que te joda. – soltó en un susurro insinuante que hizo temblar al joven.

-De… Deberíamos seguir jugando. – tartamudeó incómodo, acomodándose mejor para intentar ocultar la erección que marcaba sus calzoncillos. Se había puesto caliente con tan solo mirar a Snape.

-Por fin una buena idea, Potter.

Sin que Harry tuviera tiempo de discutir o impedirlo, Snape había soltado las cartas encima de la mesa y gateó hasta llegar a situarse enfrente de él. El hombre colocó su rostro cerca del suyo, tanto, que las narices se rozaban y los alientos se entremezclaban. Harry no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos negros, pues estos parecían engullirlo como un agujero negro.

Le iba a besar.

Snape iba a besarle.

La sola idea le hizo temblar de pura excitación. Pero Snape no parecía en absoluto excitado. Ahí estaba como un pasmarote, mirándolo a los ojos sin parpadear, y conociéndolo, seguro que en cualquier momento y cuanto menos se lo esperara, se echaría a reír burlándose de él por haber creído que iba a besarlo.

Pero como Harry nunca había sido una persona paciente, que conseguía lo que quería, y sabiendo que todo eso no hacía muy buena liga con el alcohol, decidió lanzarse. Cogió al profesor por la cabeza y lo acercó a él, terminando de acortar la escasa distancia que los separaba, y unió sus labios. No esperó a ver la reacción del hombre, y le metió la lengua hasta el fondo. Snape sabía realmente bien.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Potter había conseguido sorprenderle. Notó que el chico le deseaba, y si no era deseo, al menos si sabía que no le era del todo indiferente, pero jamás pensó que fuera él quien diera el primer paso, y asaltara su boca con tanta efusividad. Le gustaba. El corto momento de sorpresa pasó pronto y luego devolvió el beso con la misma efusividad que mostraba el chico.

Lo tumbó en el suelo – suerte que estaban sentados en unos cojines en el suelo – y sin despegar en ningún momento los labios, le metió mano por encima de los calzoncillos. Harry ahogó un grito y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Severus acariciaba arriba y abajo, su pene ya completamente despierto y erecto. Severus bebía los gemidos de Potter en su boca. Eran ruiditos de lo más excitantes y podía notar como su propio miembro iba despertando a velocidades vertiginosas.

Severus dejó los labios hinchados y enrojecidos del chico, y atacó sin piedad la curva de su cuello, chupando y dejando un reguero de marcas y saliva por él. Movió la cadera haciendo que ambas erecciones se rozaran por encima de la tela, y tanto él como el chico, soltaron un siseo de placer.

Harry alzaba la cadera buscando más contacto, moviendo la pelvis frenéticamente. Sus manos parecían haber sido pegadas a la piel de Snape, acariciándolo, sintiendo en la yema de los dedos, la suavidad y textura de esta, como un ciego descubre la vida a través de sus manos, de su tacto. Alzó la cabeza buscando desesperadamente los labios del hombre, que salieron ávidamente a su encuentro.

Severus sentía las uñas de Potter clavadas en su espalda, mientras movía cada vez más deprisa, las caderas. Su piel estaba tan sensibilizada, que cualquier roce, por nimio que fuera, lo ponía a cien. Jamás había disfrutado tanto de una experiencia sexual, sin estar follando con alguien. Viendo que el orgasmo estaba cerca, aumentó la rapidez de sus movimientos. Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo y con un grito ronco, se vinieron dentro de sus propios calzoncillos.

El profesor de Pociones se dejó caer encima de Harry, sin apenas fuerzas para moverse. Y cuando la mano del chico resbaló de su espalda hasta el suelo, supo que el chico estaba igual que él. ¡Por Merlín! Nunca un orgasmo le había dejado tan tembloroso y saciado.

-Debo felicitar a los muggles por haber inventado un juego tan fantástico como el Strip Poker – ronroneó escondiendo la cara en la curva del cuello de Harry y escuchó la risita de éste.

Por primera vez en su vida, ambos se encontraban cómodos el uno con el otro, y sin ganas de separarse, permanecieron allí tumbados, piel con piel, sintiendo los latidos y la respiración del otro como si fuera la propia. Porque el deseo, era la mejor forma de dar el paso que separa la línea entre el odio y el amor.

**FIN**


End file.
